A lot of motion monitoring devices and their corresponding assemblies are attached on doors and windows for their respective usage. A motion sensor (or motion detector) is the linchpin of a security system, because the motion monitoring device continuously monitors and detects when an unauthorised person is inside or enters a home. The motion sensor uses one or multiple technologies to detect movement in an area. If a sensor is tripped, a signal is sent to the security system's control panel, which connects to the monitoring centre, alerting the concerned person and the monitoring centre about a potential threat in the premises.
However, the sensors and motion monitoring devices available today are not fool proof and can be trespassed very easily. Further, many valuable things kept at pedestal, drawers or any other storage compartments are not protected or are never detected or monitored continuously with any kind of respective motions. Any motion in any type of abovementioned devices is not monitored and further theft from the abovementioned devices is not detected.